Hunted Unity
by Hikari Dark
Summary: Bella is one of eight siblings who have abilties far beyond that of a human.To protect her from those who hunt her, Bella's siblings send her to Forks. There, she meets the Cullens, who might just be the key in helping her defeat her hunters.
1. Beginning

** I got this idea from a chinese kid cartoon that I used to watch called **_**Huluwa. **_**If someone else has watched this cartoon as well, please let me know if I got a detail wrong. It's been years since I watched it in China. I will only be following this cartoon loosely though, so don't be too critical if you have indeed watched it.**

"Are you okay with this, sis?" Ashley asked, fearful of what might happen in the small town of Forks that I was now exiling myself to.

"I'm fine, Ash. Tell Renee 'Thank you' for me, will you?"

Renee was our adopted mother, although when people assumed that she was my birth mother, I didn't correct them. There was too much hassle and the more lies we weaved, the harder it would be to keep them up.

Ashley was my sister of sorts. My six other siblings, including Ashley, and I weren't born the typical way, but I won't bore you with those details yet. Ashley had waving black hair that tumbled over her shoulders and bloodred eyes. When people asked about our eyes, we told them that our whole family loved to wear colored contacts, but we knew that that wasn't the truth. Her eyes indicated her ability to control fire.

_**Now boarding, flight to Seattle, Washington. Please have your ticket and passport ready at the terminal indicated.**_

A voice chimed over the intercom.

"Guess that's your sign to go, huh?"

I turned to the owner of the voice, which happened to be another of my sisters, Sophie. She also had black hair, but had light blue eyes instead of red. She controlled water.

"Yeah. Tell everyone that I'm sorry they couldn't come and that I already miss them. I promise to call or e-mail you guys with updates every chance I get."

I also had black hair and white eyes, but for the sake of my disguise I dyed my hair brown, bought brown contacts, and changed my last name from 'Orbis' to 'Swan', which was my supposed father's last name. I was being hunted. I had the ability to absorb other abilities like a sponge and use them at my will, although the same drawbacks applied once I absorbed them, if the original owner of the power couldn't turn off the power, then neither could I. That was why I was being hunted, _they_ wanted my power.

0~0~0~0~0

_An elderly man who went by the name 'John' hiked up a steep mountain behind his house alone. He was searching for something that he had caught a glimpse of the week before, a leaf. This was no ordinary leaf though, he knew that for certain. _

_ With a shaking hand he reached up to grab hold of another rock, but when he went to hoist his weight up, the rock came loose and plummetted to the earth beneath him. John gulped and regained his footing, reaching for yet another rock. He repeated this movement many times, until he finally reached his destination, a cave. Scrambling inside, he continued his search and after many close encounters, came to the very center of the mountain. There, in a circle of pillars, lay the lone leaf that John had sought out._

_ He ran forward carefully and snatched the leaf up in a gentle hand. He ran back the way he came, more alert and ready for the more unstable places in his path. Once he came to the mouth of the cave, he balked, unsure of how to climb down without the risk of losing his precious leaf._

"Would you like a refreshment or pillow ma'am?"

I looked over blearily at the stewardess that stood at my side with a polite smile.

"No. Thank you for asking though." I said shortly, trying not to sound bitter toward the girl who had jerked me from my dream state of sleep.

The girl nodded and walked off to ask the person in front of me and I leaned back to regain my state of unconciousness.

_The old man climbed down carefully, yet more care free than before. He had found the solution to his problem. He had merely tucked the delicate thing in the book that he carried in his knapsack. He felt stupid for not thinking of this solution faster._

_ After an uneventful climb back down and trek back to his house, John strode to the base of one of the poles that he used to dry his clothes out on the line. Digging a shallow hole, he placed the leaf in and buried it in a thin layer of dirt. He then watered the spot like he would any other freshly planted seed and sat back on the balls of his feet to examine his work. With a satisfied smile he went inside his small cabin and turned in for the night._

_ The next day John walked outside and looked on in shock and awe at what he saw before him. A vine stretched from the base of the pole that he had planted the leaf the day before and and crawled along the wire that attached the two poles and wrapped itself securely around the opposite post. Dangling from the vine were 8 gourds, each a different color. _

_ As he watched in stunned silence, the red gourd started to wiggle and a crack appeared in the middle. Then in a bright flash of light appeared, then it faded and disappeared. Where the red gourd once hung, there was a young girl around the age of 7 standing under the vine with the red gourd in her delicate hand. A ring of fire appeared around her and a thin stream of flame poured from the tip of her gourd._

_ "I'm Ashley." The girl spoke. _

_**Please put on your seatbelts as we begin our decent. **_

The voice of the pilot stirred me once again from my sleep. I sighed.

My new life was beginning.


	2. First Sight

_**Always open to Suggestions.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But possible hotties that might be added to the story are definetly all MINE! Don't worry. It's a BXE story. Enjoy!**_

_** "**__Our gourds are the only thing that can kill us, yet they are the sole object that magnifies our abilities. Never let anyone get a hold of your gourd. They have possession of our gourd, they have possession of our soul."_

_ I rolled my eyes. "I know, Hannah, I know. Don't worry."_

_ I looked into Hannah's worried, purple eyes. She had the ability the create vortexes, in a sense. Her ability centered around her gourd, which sucked in all sorts of things, even if they were the size of a mountian._

_ "I'll miss you, Isabella. Good luck."_

"So I um, got you a welcome present." Charlie broke me out of my thoughts and the silence of the car that had settled after our initial greetings had been exchanged.

I blinked. "Really? You didn't have to do that you know." I felt guilty. Charlie wasn't really my father. I didn't really have any biological parents, considering I was kinda born out of a vine and gourd.

"I know, but I wanted to. It's an old chevy truck that I bought from Billy Black, you remember him and Jake?"

Soon to be Wolf boy and Elder #1. How could I forget? I overheard the elders and Sam Uley talking about phasing and legends and then I saw Sam phase with my supersight and hearing that I absorbed from Lindsay, another of my sisters.

"Yeah, I remember them. Thanks for the truck, I bet I'll love it."

The rest of the night passed in a blur and I found myself in the school office the next morning with only a small recollection as to how I got there.

"Mrs. Cope? I'm Isabella Swan, the new student."

"Oh! Yes, we've been expecting you. Here's your schedual and map of the school. Have a good day!"

Boy was she right. The whole school seemed to stop and stare as I passed through the halls to my classes, and I was even stared at _in class._ But I didn't pay attention to any of the students, and something about my mood kept them from approaching. (For the most part anyway. A girl named Jessica seemed to be stupidedly oblivious.)

No one had managed to grab my attention in this boring town, until lunch. I had been pretending to listen to Mike and Jessica babble about nothing in particular, catching the sympathetic looks that Angela shot my way, when they walked in.

All five of them were beyond human beauty, the first sign that they weren't fully human.

"Who're they?" I asked.

"The Cullens." Angela answered. "From left to right, it's Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, and Edward Cullen. They're all adopted and all of them except for Edward are together with each other."

Jessica put in her two cents worth. "Don't bother with him. He doesn't date."

I looked over at the table that the Cullens sat at and saw Edward smiling and his lips were moving rapidly, like he was talking, although the other kids weren't looking at him. My curiousity got the better of me and I used Lindsay's ability to hear in on what he was saying.

"... the new student the dirty laundry about the Cullens."

He paused for a minute, like he was listening to a ghost talking, then he spoke again.

"Not an ounce of horror. It's disappoiting really."

Another pause. Another answer.

"I don't know, Emmett. I can't read her mind."

I drew in a sharp breath and paled.

The bell rang and we went to our next classes. I had biology.

When I walked in, most of the seats were already filled. I handed the sheet that needed signatures to Mr. Banner and he directed me to my seat. "Go sit beside Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan."

I nodded and sat down, which happened to be beside a possible mind reader who was currently glaring at me with coal black eyes. Was he mad because he couldn't read my mind? Was he glaring at me because he knew I knew he could read minds somehow?

Because of Megan's (sister) ability to have impenetrable skin, I wasn't scared of being injured, but his stare seemed so animalistic that I still shivered infinesmally in fear.

The bell rang after an eternity and Edward Cullen was out the door before I even made a move to pack up my stuff.

Edward Cullen didn't come back to school for the rest of the week.


End file.
